Laneegee
Laneegee Laneegee was temporarily one of the main characters of the rp sessions. During Galaixon's absence from being kidnapped by Vitiance and his cult. To lore he doesn't have much of an impact, but to the story itself he's extremely important. For his personality he's very flamboyant and pretty edgy at time. He also seems to have a very nice attitude as he encouraged Beck into firing her own energy beam. In his appearance he looks pretty similar to Weegee himself, but he wears all black with a trench coat and has black hair as well. Which covers one of his eyes. Impact on Lore He first appears when Glace and the others had retreated from fighting Vitiance, and were looking for some help. Laneegee gladly accepted the offer of him joining the group. Although, before they could actually go on to fight Vitiance they needed to train first. So after very intense training they later met "Unknown". He brought them to a very huge arena created by a few currently unknown gods, for them to train yet again. Although, Laneegee and the others decided to check to see how Galaxion is doing. So they teleported, and snuck into Vitiance's massive airship fleet. There they managed to sneak into Vitiance's throne room where Laneegee tried attacking Vitiance, but nearly broke his hand instead. So instead he teleports away from the fight into Duwang. Where he and the group met Jeff, and Laneegee immediately took a liking towards him since he reminded Laneegee of when he was a teenager. He, Unknown, Glace, and Aster teleport back to the fleet into the main ship. Where they meet up with a unknown plumber and MUTK (Spartanverse). Until eventually they manages to damage the core causing everyone to retreat. Later, he returns to Duwang to check on Galaxion and Photohon only to see them fighting ???. Laneegee mostly spectates the fight though, and throughout the entire Ross's sister fight as well. Currently, it's very likely Laneegee stayed in Duwang after the fights ended for some unknown reason. Abilities Laneegee actually doesn't have any notable abilities, except for his ability to use the State of Beyond, which makes him constantly evolve throughout a fight. He's also able to summon weapons such as pocket knifes, guns, and even motorcycles. At one point Laneegee was shown to cover his entire motorcycle with energy essentially turning the entire thing into an energy weapon. Laneegee also has a dark form which could also be combined with the State of Beyond. Relationships * Vitiance Shockingly Laneegee has never actually met Vitiance in person, but is still an enemy to him since he's a threat to the universe, and had hurt his friends as well. * Galaxion Laneegee doesn't really mind Galaxion all that much, and even wants him to be an ally. Although, Galaxion is extremely stubborn on the fact that Laneegee is friends with Weegee and is a part of his group as well. * Jeff Laneegee really likes Jeff as he reminds Laneegee as to what he used to have been when he was a teenager. And since he even helped them with some of their problems. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes